He sells sea shells
by xepherXIII
Summary: A fic in which Demyx sells sea shells...Zemyx R


He sells sea shells

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the idea of course...

A/N: Hi there! I hope you enjoy it. ...why are they always looking for someone? (Check out my Akuroku fic 'After Dark' an' you'll see what I mean.)

* * *

It was all hot sand and tepid waters, and he could smell the sea salt in the breeze. It was sunny, and hardly any clouds were in the sky. Although a little uncomfortable in his usual outfit, he felt calm…relaxed.

Zexion had had a hard time finding Demyx, the reason he was here at this random beach now. When he had found him-which was about three hours after he had started- he immediately wanted to hit the guy. Demyx was selling sea shells-by the sea shore. How original.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked not even bothering to disguise his quite obvious annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sellin' sea shells!" Demyx grinned. Either he didn't notice how annoyed the other was, or he didn't care. Zexion went with the first one.

"Why?"

"Well, after you lent me that book of tongue twisters, I felt like givin' it a try." Demyx explained. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask; how do you pickle peppers?"

Zexion now really, really wanted to bash the idiots head in.

"Dem, please understand that they're just works of fiction. Besides, what's the point of selling sea shells at a beach?"

"Easy." Demyx said sorting through his piles. "I got the hard to find ones. I wrestled lobsters and jellyfish just to get them! It took me two and a half hours!"

"How many have you sold?"

"Thirteen."

Zexion gave a small chuckle at the irony and nodded. He had to admit that was a pretty good number.

"Take a seat Zex. No point in standing around. Oh, and you might wanna take off your cloak. It's really hot out here." Demyx said with yet another grin.

Zexion slowly unzipped his cloak and laid it to the side before sitting down. Today was definitely not a day to wear black. He also noticed, with little surprise, that Demyx had done the smart thing and worn swim trunks.

"Water?" Demyx asked handing a bottle to him. Zexion gratefully accepted. The summer sun beat down on them, merciless and cruel for what seemed like centuries.

Surprisingly, it was quiet. Demyx was so intent on his sorting that he didn't even bother making conversation. Which, considering how talkative he was and the fact that it had been over two hours since Zexion had arrived, was a bit out of character. Strange. And even a bit worrisome. It was like he was looking for a certain something.

"Are you looking for something specifically?" Zexion asked, somewhat nervous at the other's silence.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know." Demyx answered offhandedly as the other blinked. Well, that was odd. Usually, he would give a definite response. Zexion frowned.

He almost wanted to force the musician to give him a response. Almost, being the keyword. He wouldn't. Closing his eyes, he thought about how frustrating it was sitting there: hot, annoyed, and anxious.

If only he could have stayed with Roxas. They'd been discussing philosophy and random theories. It was nice having someone who could talk to him at his level. But alas, he had been curious and gone to find Demyx. And it was all because of his stupid, insane, idiosyncratic curiosity.

Zexion let out a small huff. This got Demyx to look at him.

"What's wrong Zexion?" Demyx asked, his head tilting to the side as he studied the usually stoic male. Zexion gave him a dry look.

"You. You're usually so talkative but now you're being quiet. It's weird. Not only that, but I could've been with Roxas, and instead? I go looking for you. I didn't even bother bringing a book with me. Also, I'm tired after trying to find you for three miserable hours and I've been here over two." Zexion muttered.

Demyx blinked, wide eyed. Zexion, of all people, had searched for him? And then, the fact that he had talked more than he usually did (to Demyx at least) in a week? Amazing.

The blonde smiled and suddenly remembered something. "Stay right here Zex! I'll be right back!" He said getting up and quickly running off.

"Like I have anywhere to go." Zexion answered quietly his voice dripping with sarcasm. Now, he was even more annoyed. Demyx hadn't even responded to what he had said. And now he'd run off. Great. Just great.

He stared at the sky. It was getting late. The sun would soon set. Here he was alone, at a beach, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful site: gentle orange and pinks painted the sky as the fiery red sun descended slowly, like a soft decrescendo.

Zexion savored the feeling. It really was quite romantic. He could see why it was used so often in books. Entrancing and somehow comforting. It wasn't that hot anymore either.

"Zexion! I finally found what I was looking for!" Demyx said excitedly running towards him.

"That so?" Zexion asked hardly paying attention.

"Close your eyes."

"…why? I don't want to." Zexion answered the annoyance from earlier coming back quickly.

"Come on! Just do it! I promise it's not a trick or anythin' like that. Honest!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother? With a small, irritated sigh, he closed his eyes.

"Okay. Now hold out your hands." Zexion did so; wishing Demyx would get whatever he was going to do over with. He almost opened them when he felt something cool and light placed gently on his hands.

"Good. You can open your eyes now." Zexion opened them slowly. He noted two small, pretty little shells in his exposed palms. His eyes softened.

"Demyx…"

"At first, I wasn't sure which one I should've given you, and then I forgot I'd left 'em back at the cave over there." The musician said pointing south to indicate where it was.

"When you came, I tried looking for them even more because I had picked them out especially for you. And when you told me you were annoyed, I decided one would be for my apology, thus solving my problem. That's why I ran off." He paused a moment then added, "I'm sorry about that too."

Zexion nodded. One of the shells reminded him of the sunrise, the colors a crescendo. The other, was the like the sunset; a decrescendo. He didn't know what to say.

"I hope you like them." Demyx said sitting down next to Zexion. "I had to fight for those."

Zexion let out a small laugh, all annoyance gone. He didn't know what to make of how he felt. Nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings so…He stopped his train of thought. His head was starting to hurt.

"Nice sunset isn't it? It's such a great transition into nighttime. Maybe we should camp out here." Demyx said obviously a little anxious for an answer.

Zexion blinked. He wanted to say 'thanks' but the words wouldn't come out. His body moved on its own. He leaned over and kissed gently Demyx on the cheek. And suddenly he'd found his voice.

"Thanks…Demyx."

Demyx blinked rapidly for a few moments, brain trying to catch up with what had just happened and stuttered a 'your welcome'. He had never; in a million bazillion years expected that. It sort of embarrassingly made him want more. He pulled Zexion to him and kissed his hair gently.

Dem didn't know why. For some reason, it just didn't matter. Zexion flushed a pretty pink and leaned against Demyx. It was illogical; confusing; and hard to explain, just like Roxas had told him.

If this wasn't feeling, then what was it? He couldn't think anymore it seemed. But there was a silent understanding passing through each, and oddly, the silence seemed natural.

Zexion felt calm, slightly amused by how…romantic it was. It was just like in the books he'd sometimes stumble upon, where the couple would just watch the sunset without a care in the world.

It was so simple. Adding logic would be pretty dumb because then, you'd over analyze it.

"Hey, Demyx?" Zexion found himself asking.

"Yeah?" Dem replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

Demyx blinked. Then kissed Zexion on the lips. They could hear the rhythms of each others…well they couldn't say hearts, but something was calling out to the other, complimenting the other's melody. It was a soft kiss; not rough or too desperate. They were content with taking their time.

When they finally pulled apart they noticed how dark it was. The sun had set a while back. Since neither felt like heading back yet, Demyx decided to make conversation.

"So…do you like them?" Dem asked.

"Y-yeah. But I don't know what to do with them. I don't want to lose either one." Zexion answered honestly.

"Why don't you put them on a necklace? Then you'd never lose 'em." Demyx said using hand gestures to accentuate his point.

"Good thinking." Zexion said with a small smile.

"Maybe we should just camp out here." Demyx suggested.

"We don't have anything for a camp out. Besides…wait, scratch that, I doubt anyone would really care."

"Exactly." Demyx said stealing a quick kiss. "Now before we go back to kissing. And I mean, not stopping at just one, I have a question."

Zexion rolled his eyes again. "Shoot."

"How do you pickle peppers?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
